One for another
by izziegecko
Summary: This is a revised version of something I wrote earlier. Please R&R! Feel free to criticize thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to hearing something fall on the floor then hearing voices outside the hall of someone and they didn't seem very happy. This day was no different. It may be a little different today though. I got up slowly, wincing a bit. The past few years have been very unkind to me. I sighed. I still had the task before me, to close the gate between the two worlds.

I got up and crossed over to relieve Ann of her slumber. If I couldn't sleep then she would suffer with me as well. I couldn't see her under the covers and I smiled a little groggily, looking at the heap on the bed. I went up to her and I whispered in her ear "You know Ann, Mrs. Nightwing will most likely be here in a moment, you might want to get up." Then a dark cloaked figure had it's back to me. "Hey you're not Ann….hmph!!"

"No I'm not your precious Ann." A dark voice replied as he slipped out and circled around and pinned my arms with one hand while muffling my scream with his other over my mouth. "Your little friends are I suspect in a lot of danger at this moment, that's why I'm here." Then he let his hand off my mouth and secured it on my arms, holding them down slightly tighter. "Don't scream I won't harm you." Then he smirked and he leaned forward his mouth towards my ear and whispered; "Unless that is of course you don't cooperate."

This was stupid. I was getting quite mad at my holder and tried to get out of his hold but it didn't work. So I dug the heel of my shoe into his foot which seemed to work momentarily, but that was enough. I ran around the other side of the bed. He was smiling at me. This was the first time I got a good look at him.

It was who I had suspected. Though his voice changed, much deeper and he seemed a little taller, it was Kartick. "Gemma" he said sympathetically. "Come with me." He held out his hand. I didn't know whether to trust him. Generally I would but there was something in the way he held himself, or maybe it was the way he talked to me. "I don't think so…" I said firmly. I wasn't about to give in, I stood there afraid of his reaction.

Then he simply stood there and crossed his arms stubbornly. "You have to come. Or else…." And Gemma froze looking over at him "Or else what?" she said trying to sound brave, though she couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what might happen. He noticed her fear and smiled. "Come with me Gemma. I know where your friends are." Holding out his hand.

Gemma thought about this for a moment. She had two decisions, either she could go off on her own, looking for them and not knowing in the least where to start, or she could trust Kartick and follow him to her friends. But before she was going to make this decision she had to ask one more question. "Why can I trust you?" she asked.

Kartick smiled mischievously. "I guess you'll just have to." He said quite enjoying the new found power of his. Gemma sighed. "Alright." She said giving in. "I'll follow you."

Kartick seemed satisfied with this and he motioned her toward the window. "Ladies first." He implied. She grinned and stepped out over to the window. She looked over the window and backed away.

"Do you need to assistance miss Gemma?" he said as though he was actually enjoying the fact I was afraid. "There's the rope." He said lifting it and gesturing to it. Gemma feeling relieved, came up to the window once more. She turned her self around and sat down on the ledge, lifting her dress and brought herself over. Sliding onto her stomach she found the rope and, once with a good grip, she started to climb down towards the ground.

Kartick went after and, not being in a dress (of course) seemed to scale down the rope quite fast. He almost seemed impatient when he found himself waiting for Gemma to climb down but with a much effort she finally reached the ground. When she got down there she realized a new found pain on her hands. "Ouch." She said quietly and then made her hands into fists, changing her facial expression to hide the pain.

But Kartick had already seen them. He had noticed her wincing and he looked at her for a moment. He was pondering on something. 'Why is he looking at me like that," I thought. It was almost as if he was daring me to wince in pain and that he didn't like my hiding weakness. 'Well, get used to it," I thought. 'It's something I've been adjusted to and I'm not about to change.'

"Here" he said finally and he delicately took her arm and held a hand in his. "Hmmm, one sec." He then ripped off a piece of his shirt and started wrapping it around the wounds. "Ow!" I said and pulled my hand away cradling it with my other arm. He looked at me frustrated. "Come, it will only be a moment." But I didn't move.

"Gemma, you're going to be in quite a bit more pain if you don't listen to me." He said sympathetically. I looked at him stubbornly for a moment, but when I felt another twinge of pain, resigned. After that he set to work carefully wrapping the cloth around the wounds. It was painful putting the cloths to the wounds but after I did feel better.

"Thank you" I said, quietly, when he was done. All the while, I had avoided eye contact with him.

"Anything for Miss Gemma." he replied half mockingly, and in a gentlemen like fashion then gave a sloppy bow. I was extremely annoyed at this but, let it go. Instead, I put my mind on the destination. "So, where should we go now?" I asked Kartick.

"We'll head into the forest. That way we can't be seen." Then he looked back at me. "What about your little life back there? Won't those people be worried?" he said half jokingly. "Yes" I replied "But only one of them will. And that's the one who's being paid for my schooling there."

"Now let's go Kartick." I said but paused for a moment, relishing the name on my tongue. I just loved saying it. Then, the next moment, I was heading towards the forest and with Kartick quickly catching up with me, we made our way to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As they made their way through the forest Gemma had a rough time through her dress. Finally she got sick of it. "That's it!" she said frustrated. She ripped off a large piece of the hem of her dress. Once she was done she looked down. "Much more comfortable." She sighed happily then sat down resting a moment.

Kartick came over to her understanding that this was time to take a break. He looked at Gemma then walked over to a tree. Then, he walked around the tree looking up the whole time. Then he grabbed onto a branch and swung himself onto it then he did it on another getting higher and higher until he stopped near the top. Then he grabbed something that Gemma was unable to see and started climbing down with whatever he had in his right hand.

As he jumped off the last branch to the ground I finally saw what he had in his hand; fruit! At the sight of food I suddenly realized how hungry I truly was. He smiled seeing my yearning appearance and he tossed me an apple.

I missed the catch and the apple dropped to the ground. Growling in frustration, I scrambled after it. I was about to bite into it when Kartick stopped me. Then he took the apple out of my hand and said "If you would like to stay healthy on this journey I suggest that we find a river to wash these off in. These are apples that haven't been preserved as you are used to. Of course, it is of your own regard." Then he handed it back to me. "You choose."

At this point I wasn't so sure what to do. He was most likely right. In the least I was going to have to play it safe. I should have known anyway. It's just that I had felt so terrible famished that I wasn't thinking about anything else but my hunger. How impulsive I have become. I must control myself. I can't let Kartick think that I am not capable of this rescue.

While I was thinking about this Kartick came up to me unexpectedly. "Gemma" he said in a more irritated voice. "You know where they are. Don't you?" And he looked at me and when I still held a confused expression from the question he put to me he said a little more forcefully and grabbing my shoulders. "They're in that other world of yours Gemma. They can't escape unless you go get them."

"But" I started. "I thought they were somewhere in this world. Like, perhaps Ms. Moore took them or someth……." But Kartick was becoming more and more stressed about the situation. "No, they were taken into the other world the night before I came to get you." Continuing with "and, I think that you might've done it."

This made him extremely angry, him thinking it was me! "I can control my powers now. " I reminded him, though he didnm't seem to notice. If so, he obviously didn't believe me. I was so frustrated by his comment but then I began to reconsider slightly. 'maybe he's right' I admitted to myself. 'He didn't seem to be just trying to get on my nerves.'

That night I couldn't sleep. She was so worried about where Felicity and Ann might be in the other world. If that was indeed where they were.

Gemma was thinking this through carefully. 'How come Kartick knew that they had been taken?' she wondered. 'Why was he aware of their absence so quickly?' (of course then she remembered his sneaking abilities and of his checking in on things every once and a while and her curiosity left her.)

Suddenly a cold wind passed by Gemma causing a chill to run up her spine. She hugged her knees to her chest, trying to gain back her warmth. Gradually the wind eased away. When finally did I was aware of someone in my presence. Gemma got up looking around while walking back to what Kartick claimed was her bed. She got comfortable but remained conscious of my surroundings.

Maybe I was seeing things but heard some branches rustle through me. I was sure it was the wind but then I heard breathing. To reassure of my suspicions it ended in something I didn't expect, for as I was finally drifting off to sleep, I heard someone cough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next morning I made the decision not to tell Kartik yet of what I had heard the previous night. I might have been hallucinating after all. I was actually wondering if in fact he may bring it up himself. If he was concerned about it then he would tell me if he thought it could prove dangerous.

"Maybe" Kartik pondered. "Maybe we should go to the gypsy camp first. Isn't Ithal there, that boy that one of your friends liked?" He suggested.

IT took me a moment to recall exactly who Kartik was talking about. Then it came to me. "Oh yes, Ithal" I said "Do you think Felicity might've encouraged Ann to come along as well?"

At this question Kartik smirked. Of course,Ann isn't quite the kind of person to refuse when someone like Felicity takes charge." At this comment I knew that he had been watching me just a little more than I had expected. "You know her character so well." I observe. "Considering how little time you spent around them."

"Did you think I only focused on you Miss Doyle?" Kartik asked playfully. "All of that time of having to watch over you. You didn't think I actually wouldn't learn the characters of your friends in the least? Oh Gemma I thought you thought of my more capable than that." He acted disappointed. I could feel his sarcasm through every breath.

"Oh well that doesn't matter anyway" I said trying to get back to where this was going in the first place. "You're probably right. We'll check at the gypsy camp and that will our last place to look before we entered the realms."

"Should we head that way now?" I ask Kartik and he nods "I suppose so. Though do you know which way it is?" He asks testing me."

I look around acting as though I know exactly what I'm doing. Then I Put my hand over my eyes and spin around, hoping I'll simply end up in the right direction which I know is highly improbable. Suddenly I feel two hands slow me down to a stop. They grasp my wrists gently and turn me slightly to the right and stop and walk away.

Opening my eyes, I look directly forward into the trees. "This way I say with confidence. He just grins and says acting surprised "Why, Gemma I do believe that you are correct." Then he headed through the brush and stops when I don't come, still grinning slightly.

"Miss Doyle, I'm afraid there are no carriages on this occasion. You will have to travel on foot." Then he turns around and starts that way again. I finally follow him and we head to the camp.

By sundown we were able to reach the camp. Or at least I was. Kartik didn't seem at all bothered by the voyage and though it wasn't indeed that far I'm sure he wouldn't enjoy it wearing the clothes I had to endure during it all.

'I love the gypsy camp' I thought to myself. 'The dancing and everything is quite enjoyable.' But when I finally sat down I found I wasn't able to dance much at all. In fact I was hardly able to walk.

Kartik seeing my discomfort. (probably noticing it throughout the journey) brought me some water to soak my feet which were aching so. When the water reached my open flesh I was in a bit of agony but the pain gradually subsided and sat there enjoying the performers in my company.

"Here" A boy said handing me a pair of what looked like a leather heap. "They are shoes. A young lad wished me to bring some to you." I smiled at him. "And for that I am very grateful. Thank you kind sir." He nodded in accent and ran off to join the dancing.

Kartick came up to me. "We have been given one of their tents. I have spent quite a bit of effort on how we can use it to our ability and I think we are now going to be better off."

He mentioned the other world once during that night and I was really beginning to think we should start our search there. Though it seemed as though Kartik was a little afraid of going there of which I highly understand.

One other thing caused me to think that they were in the other world. Because as I was walking along, I felt like I heard a voice, every once and a while. It was faint and it seemed as though to be guiding me through to the other side.

"I think I've made my decision." I said to Kartik as we sat down for the night after a long day of search, finding nothing. "Tomorrow I feel that we should do what you suggested." I had a serious look on my face. I didn't want to go back very much. But if the clues were leading there then…..

"You agree?" He asked in a surprised manner. He was half mocking me but I could tell that he was also partially telling the truth. "And" he said in a more quiet voice looking off, "you want me to come too?"

Gemma felt bad at this moment. She knew of his brother and what had happened. She knew that he feared the other world. She evidently was afraid as well. 'Come with me' she pleaded to Kartik silently in thought. 'I don't want to go alone.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Gemma" Kartik nudged her softly. "If you want to get going so early it's best you get up." He grumbled lying beside her. Then he got up and went out of the tent.

With much effort I finally was able to get up. I found my feet still sore and resorted to crawling out of the tent. It wasn't until the glaring sun reached my eyes that I was forced to think more clearly.

The people gave us breakfast luckily before we went on our way. I didn't enjoy it as much as I thought, considering I hadn't had a full meal in days. Without appetite I choked down the meal, knowing I would be thankful for doing so later, if for some reason we are unable to find food.

Finally we were ready to go. "I know the perfect place to do this where no one will disturb us." Kartik said. "We just have to make sure no one follows." And Gemma nodded in agreement.

He led me even deeper in the forest. We reached a good spot; a clearing that seemed as though it had been untouched for the longest time, forgotten almost. (This seems like a good location) Gemma agreed with him silently.

Kartik went into the center and sat down in the grass. "So" he said patiently, readying himself. "Whenever your ready." He told Gemma.

Gemma walked over and sat directly facing him. "Take my hands" She directed, holding them out. Reluctantly, Kartik took them. The contact of his worn yet gentle hands ran a chill up her spine. For a moment she got off track.

"Now close your eyes." Gemma continued. Then doing the same she began traveling with her mind to the other world, of which she hadn't visited in so long. It filled her with both anticipation and excitement at the thought of arriving there once again.

Then there they were, in the amazingly green meadow. It surprised her of its perfection almost every time she came, even though she had been there many times before. Kartik was examining the place both afraid and interested. Gemma was glad he had decided to join her, because she found there was something else looming under all of its flawlessness.

Then she realized something strange. Generally Pippa would come not long after her arrival. (Had she actually gone across?) She wondered (Did she realize the danger of her being here and finally listened to her?) But then she knew that wasn't it.

Gemma knew for sure that she hadn't crossed over as she was told to many a time by Gemma, Ann and even Felicity. But if she wasn't there and she wasn't here………where was she? (It would be best to have her in my company if we're looking for Felicity. In fact maybe she's searching for them at this very moment) a thought that hadn't occurred to her before.

She had made the decision in her mind to look for Pippa first. She hadn't told Kartik yet. He would have disagreed with her because she had told him of her strange way of acting at times. She knew she had to be careful but……..she couldn't do this without her.

Kartik was still looking around. "Well, would you like to start searching now?" he asked her. (No) Gemma thought. (I need to wait for someone) but instead she answered. "Why don't we wait one more night? I need my rest as I didn't get enough, and I would like my feet completely healed when we start on the search." She replied.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Kartik said then "Where shall I set this up." He asked her, pointing to the ten in his hands. Looking around she found the place where she usually met Pippa. (Near there) she thought. So she led him to a spot right beside it.

That night she wasn't able to sleep. She just lay awake thinking about her friends and decided to go out of the tent. She snuck out trying not to disturb Kartik. Then she just lay on the grass and looked up at the stars. Not being able to sleep didn't help because she felt exhausted!! Apparently the good sleep she got the previous night wasn't enough to fulfill her energy for a couple of nights.

Gemma also found something strange. She felt her power growing back from before. Realizing that she had destroyed the runes she wasn't sure what was going on. It seemed everything was acting weird recently. She wasn't sure whether to feel happy or worried about such a thing. Gemma eventually dismissed the thought altogether for the time being, not wanting to think of yet another occurrence that she wasn't able to explain, not knowing whether to indulge in it or to back off from it.

"I thought you wanted one last nights rest." Kartik, interrupting her train of thought, was standing behind her. She turned around and looked up at him, though not before jumping from his sudden appearance. I blushed at his comment, embarrassed I suggested such a thing and yet……"I couldn't sleep." I said sighing.

"Because of your friends?" he asked "Yes" I said, though that was only partially true, as she was worried about many other troubles as well. "I just want to find them. Everything that's happened feels like something Circe did though…….." (How could she?) she thought. (I suppose I should be worried about Pippa. She seems like she has become rather possessed.) But she just looked at Kartik and tried to give him a comforting smile.

"Gemma, you know I can't believe that it's just that." He crossed his arms at this point. "When you're ready to share what you've been hiding, I'm ready to listen." She was grateful that he said that though now she was starting to feel slightly guilty from keeping everything from him.

She felt happy and relieved she had gotten to the realms. But then she started to realize of its importance of her being there as well. Fore she knew, even as she was barely entering the realms, that she heard the voices calling for help. Ann and Felicity were indeed in need of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We started looking in the morning. Eventually we got tired and decided to take a break but Gemma found whenever they rested she heard the voices calling for help again and it worried her that they might soon be too late. It was too unbearable for her to hear such things and I urged Kartik on.

Reaching what looked like a small forest I hauled to a stop. They were in there. I could feel it. Something……..else was in there as well though and it gave off an eerie aura. Kartik saw her expression and looked in that direction as though he could feel it as well.

"Is there any way to get prepared for what might be in there?" he asked "It might be a good idea as I'm not sure I'm used to dealing with this kind of stuff." But Gemma shook her head. "Last time I got power from the runes." Then she added "It actually has appeared to regenerate on its own. I feel myself in control of it."

He nodded "Yes, truthfully, I felt a strange strength me that I haven't before. It made me feel more confident that we could defeat whatever is holding them back. I was afraid I'd be……….useless if I came along. But now I know I can help."

Gemma looked at him gratefully. "But how did you obtain the power?" she asked puzzled. "I thought…. That I had gotten rid of them." He shrugged his shoulders just as confused. "I'm not sure; maybe those runes were not the main source of the energy." Then he added. "Actually I feel as though the closer we get to the forest that the stronger this source feels. There may be something in there."

They started heading in. Kartik hopped over a log and was about to keep going when Gemma stopped him. "I think we should slowly veer over to the right while we're walking. Something's telling me that that's where, whatever it is, we're gaining back the energy."

"Yes" Gemma nodded in assent. "I think your right. How else would I still have it? What's strange though is that usually you have to touch the runes. Come in contact with them somehow. It doesn't make sense that mine has recharged. What's even more surprising is that you have gained the power without ever having it once be...fore." Gemma tripped over a rock causing her to stumble in her speech as well. (Hmm) Gemma thought as she caught herself with ease. (I think I'm getting the hang of this.)

After a bit longer Gemma ran across a piece of fabric. She recognized it. "Felicity's lace!!" she practically screamed in joy. Kartik looked all too relieved as well. "Well, at least we have a lead now. Our odds of finding them are…………slim." (The chances of finding them alive are even less) he thought though he didn't want to put the burden of such a thought to her.

But as the day went on they found more clues to where they might be. They encountered more fabric, a trail which seemed like it could truly be a sign. They were gaining confidence that they just might be able to find them.

One thing that Gemma noticed was the lack of life within the realms. It was strange as usually there was at least a bird or so. She had noticed that the first time they had first entered and only until recently had it begun to bother her. She felt as though they were the only life there and it gave her a doubtful feeling that Felicity and Ann could be a live as well. In the pit of her stomach it didn't feel right.

As she was pondering over such things Kartik had gone ahead of her. She realized it as he just disappeared behind a tree ahead of her. She grumbled knowing she should probably catch up with him. (Just run Gemma, you very well don't want to be in the woods alone.) So she did. Just managing to catch up with Kartik did she realize he had stopped.

"Katik" she asked coming up to him. "What ever is wrong?" I say "You look as though you've seen a…." I practically choke out the last word as I see what he is looking at. "..ghost." I finish, still at a loss of breath.

Felictiy and Ann were lying on the ground their eyes closed as these three creatures loomed over them. I recognized them from the dreams that had haunted me at night, but this was different. They were right there in front of me, and this was no dream.

They had no exact form. Just darkness. Just the fear that fed them from the people they had terrified when in dreams. These creatures had grown more power because of their ability to release fear. The ability to bring that fear upon me.

Not looking up one of them hissed. "Gemma, darling." I could hear the hint of Pippa throughout its voice. It was something I had feared from the start. Felicity must have been trapped in by Pippa. She hadn't gone to the other world and becoming a dark soul was working for someone. Someone very powerful. It couldn't be circe could it? She's dead…………


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"It's me Gemma." She said reassuringly. I was still unsure. It might have appeared to be our beloved Pippa but I was told early on not to trust anyone in the realms. Besides everyone always is told to trust their instincts aren't they, and mine were telling me to evaluate.

"Gemma, look at our poor friends." She says mournfully. "I was trying to help them before you came……" Pippa's tone was trying ever so hard to act sad. Her tone told me that she was lying through her teeth. Which in fact seemed to be sharper then Gemma remembered.

Kartik was right beside Gemma and he whispered without moving his lips. "We must approach carefully." This wasn't new news but it was still comforting. Kartik was right there with her.

Gemma felt somewhat more confident though it was hard, having to deal with Pippa. Remembering when she looked and acted so innocent and blushed at any awkwardness of any kind. Of course, she did laugh along when Felicity made a clever cruel comeback. Yes, that side of Pippa has emerged to the highest degree in the realms.

"Pippa" Gemma said trying to act as casual as she could manage. "I missed you Pippa." She was trying to lure you in. This caused Pippa to react. "No you didn't'." she spat. "None of you remembered to visit me like you promised." A look of self-pity crossed her face. "Why Gemma?" she asked Gemma. "Why did you refuse to take them?" She asked.

"I didn't refuse them." I lied. I knew that if we were to let Pippa go to the other side we mustn't bribe her with such privileges here. At this she looked confused. "But" she said innocently. I half expected to start crying. "Felicity told me." She took a step towards me. "When I came to get her….." At this I looked at Kartik. He was just as surprised. "Wait…" I interrupt her. "Came to get who?"

"Well, Felicity of course. Unfortunately Ann had to tag along too." Pippa answered though the second part of her speech was an annoyed mumble to herself.

Pippa still wasn't making sense. How did she get to the other world? To reality. To the normality of this land, with it's flaws and such. How did she do it? Gemma approached this carefully, to possibly find out more…..

Pippa last comment about Ann made her frown. Poor Ann. Always put down by others. Gemma knew very well that if she was wealthy (or pretty) she added painfully in the back of her mind, that she would be able to gain the respect from her fellow classmates. Sadly that did not happen, and was very unlikely to.

"How?" I asked, but Pippa was looking off elsewhere, looking at the beautiful surroundings. "hmm?" she asked. Gemma was starting to get a little impatient at her rudeness. "How did you get them?" she asked curious to know if it really was Gemma that some how accidentally sent them over. She giggled at this. She looked at me as though to say "Oh gemma, you haven't figured that out yet?" but she didn't say anything.

"so," I say, finally admitting it. "It…." but I had to swallow to finish. "It was me who brought them over. Who left them to such a dread ful state." She was s iling now. "But I helped Gemma, don't think you did it alone. But I already knew that too. "You controlled me….in my dreams." And then, unexpectedly I fall under into a vision.

"_Gemma!!" Felicity pouts. "Take us Gemma. Please. You can't have that whole world to yourself, you need help. And I would like to help you." But I shake my head. "No, no I can't go back. Recently I've been feeling quite unsure about it. "Is it the dreams Gemma? Do you take them for some kind of vision?"_

"_You have been having these terrible dreams recently, Gemma." She tells me. "One's that have been scaring Ann. One's that we've been hearing down the hall. Of you moaning as if in great pain. Of you crying for help." She gave me a vey mournful glance. "You need to overcome it. You need to break through there and stop whatever is causing you so much distress Gemma. You __need __to __gemma…."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Suddenly I'm back, laying on the ground drenched in swaet. Kartik hovers over me anxious but his eyes brighten a little when I open my eyes. "Was that another one of your visions?" he asked under his breath as he helped me up just loud enough for me to hear. "yes," I say very flustered. I straighten myself out and turn back to Pippa knowning what I must do.

"Pippa," I say. "You must help them. Pippa, you must help Felicity and Ann." She looked down at Ann and Felicity. While she does this I say to Kartik. "Just follow my lead." He looks puzzled. "Wait what if…?" "Just do it alright!!" I interrupt desperately, a pleading look glance at him. He resigns, "Just be careful to about what your going to do."

We both sneak up on Pippa. In a confused state she's mumbling to herself. "Why should I they aren't my friends…..but then again." Pondering on wether to continue with her feast Gemma and Kartik inch forward.

"One………two……………………." We are now just behind Pippa. Kartik has a small pen-knife and I have the dagger that he had given me to prtect myself earlier on. Clutching it in my hand I think 'just in case.' I remind myself. 'Just in case she puts up too much of a fight.

"three." I blurt out and we jump knocking Pippa over onto the ground. Kartik's got her arms pinned to the ground while I've got my dagger at her throat. "Why!!" Pippa chokes. "It's for you r own good Pippa." I say, as she looks at me, shocked though gaining fury every moment.

"Go Gemma," Kartik says. "Take them back and come get me afterwards. "I'll be alright." But he doesn't know what w're dealing with here. A demon, a monster, not some average girl. Not Pippa, not the real her. I bite my lip.

"Yes, go Gemma." Pippa says. But this time it's the real Pippa. She's still fighting it. "Please……..," a tear strm down her face. "I don't want to hurt them…" she's shaking struggling but not because of Kartik, she is gaining the real strength, the good strength and though I would just love to go and hug her again I know it's not THAT goo.d I know we have to get out. Now.

I come over to Felicity and Ann laying on the gournd. They're weak, almost unable to breathe. She looks down at Felicity. Then she gently lifted Ann across to where Kartik and Pippa were. Then she did the same with Felicity. "Take my hand, Kartik." Then I add. "Ann Felicity's" as I grab Ann's, finding it ice cold.

I close my eyes and I envision the door of light. Knowing that Pippa could change back into that beast any second. As the door appears she hurries Kartik in but then looks back. "Bye Pip," she says but she can tell that she is already giving in to her controlled self underneath, the dominant side, the part that Circe caused her become.

But Pippa has one last acknolegde ment. She smiles although practically writihg in pain. The last word she hears as she turns back towards the tunnel is "Tell Fee and Ann that….I'm sorry." She chokes out. I nod, hoping that she noticed as I entered the tunnel, fially heading back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Hey everyone, this is my last chapter of this one. I hope you enjoy it though I know that I'm a mere mortal compared to the true author and owner of A Great and Terrible Beauty. Thanks for the reviews!_

As we enter through the door I practically collapse under Ann's weight, realizing that at some point I had gathered in my arms. To my surprise, I collapse to my knees and start crying. I don't know where Kartik is, whether he's in this room or if he failed to return to this world with me like I've managed to do so many other times before.

A large comforting hand rests on my shoulder. "Gemma…" Kartik says but trails off. His voice is coarse and I can tell that he was trying to cope with what had just happened as well. I find it somehow soothing and I slow my crying to a whimper as I do my shakes to controlled trembles. I take a deep breath and look up.

Kartik just looks at me, emotionless and patiently waiting for me to calm down. After a while I moved from the floor. I pick up the unconscious Ann with much effort and Kartik is by my side, silent but helpful as we move her over to her bed. Then I glance at Felicity whom Kartik had comforted with a pillow under her head. Moving slowly over to her I pick her up with Kartik and we move stealthily through the halls towards her dormitory.

The halls are incredibly dark but I still haven't entirely recovered and I pass all of the gloomy portraits of previous headmistresses without a glance in their faces.

I don't know exactly what happened but we made it to her dorm. It seemed like no one knew I existed within those moments. I had no worries of being discovered in such an awful state and with a young Indian boy nonetheless.

As we laid Felicity down and were about to head back to my room, Kartik stopped me with a gentle touch of his hand on my arm. He turned me around, "I have always had a certain respect for you Gemma Doyle, the fact that you face the things you have but I had never…" he voice trailed off and he breathed out, "…I never thought it would be to that extent that you would suffer. Seeing what you truly have to endure…many people would cower away, but you, Gemma, face everything with a determination I have not had the privilege of witnessing before now."

"I've often looked at you with envy you know. You and your friends were always in such an amazing bond of friendship and me; always having to miss out on that, always having to serve the Rakshana." He looked at me intently now and lifted my chin. "But there is one thing I envy of your friends above all and that is that they get to know you." And with that, Kartik placed his hand at the back of my head and with his other hand under my chin, he kissed me.


	9. End Note

_I hope you all liked it. Kartik is one of my fav. Book characters and Libba Bray rocks my world so I hope I captured their characters enough to seem like that amazing people they are!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!_

"_Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." Dr. Suess_


End file.
